Drift (Earth-7045)
Drift was not always an Autobot. In fact, he slaughtered quite a few when he was known as the Decepticon Deadlock. But Deadlock's eyes were opened to what the Transformers' war had become when in 2024 when he became lost in space and stumbled across a lost faction of neutral Transformers long since forgotten. He discarded his ruthless ways, abandoned his guns for swords, and changed his name and appearance. When Drift returned to the Transformer war to make right what he put wrong, he was a bot of few words and disciplined action. He since went on to be an enthusiastic spiritualist and a self-punishing crusader, all in an attempt to get away from the nasty parts of his personality that are still lurking within him. It doesn't matter what his personality is because with his Decepticon past, Drift isn't well-liked or trusted by a few of the Autobots and some of the Decepticons think he's just lying about having changed. This hits Drift more than you might think because at the end of the day, despite his loner attitude, Drift really just wants to be part of something. In addition to the two swords kept in his hip scabbards, Drift carries a legendary Great Sword. An ancient weapon that predates modern civilization, the Great Sword draws upon the spark energy of its bearer, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. History to be added Powers & Abilities Drift= |-| Deadlock= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' *'Master Swordsman' Weaknesses *His current reliance on swords and gun shyness can sometimes be detrimental in combat Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Twin rifles' (formerly) *'Twin swords' *'Great Sword': a Great Sword is an ancient weapon. These fabled swords are extremely powerful, drawing that power from their wielder's sparks through a connection born of said wielder's faith. A nexus mounted on the weapon's hilt siphons energy from the owner's spark, which then energizes the sword's blade; the stronger their faith, the more powerful the sword becomes. Because of this, the weapon is only used as a last resort, as it can potentially result in the wielder's death. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Rodion (Earth-7045) Category:Former Neutral Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:White Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Metal Skin Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ancient Technology Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Primalists Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Drift